Besonderes Reittier
Besonderes Reittier - Eine Gabe der Patrone der Traumritter auf Myra * Artan gibt dir "Find Steed" 1/Tag von dem Moment an, wo er akzeptiert dein Patron zu sein und du Level (5 minus dein CharismaBonus) erreichst. * Artan kann dir ein "Gebundenes Streitross" geben wenn folgende Dinge erfüllt sind: Du hast "Land vehicle (horse)" as proficiency (PHB155) und hast Level 5 erreicht. Falls es ohne dein Verschulden stirbt kannst du frühestens 5 Jahre nach dem ersten Mal, frühestens aber 5 Tage nach dem Sterben, erneut ein Gebundenes Streitross rufen. Beim Zusammenwirken mehrerer göttlicher Patrone kann das oberhalb von Level 10 (abzüglich Charisma-Bonus) auch ein anderes gebundenes Reittierhttps://dnd.wizards.com/articles/features/flying-mounts sein. **''Your Bonded Mount is an intelligent creature that is bonded to you, and thus able to understand and work with you. While the mount unmounted has its own initiative, if you choose to control it,it will move in conjunction with you. As an action you can take control and command your mount to preform certain actions. And it will do so (i.e. In the first round of combat you use your action to command it to fight) until you use another action to command it to take another actions (i.e. Protect its self) from that point on it will take the new action. On turns where you directly command it, you spend your action making the mount preform the duties you wish it too, on subsequent actions your actions are whatever you wish them to be and the elk will continue to what you directed it to in the most effective manner it sees. Modifying what the mount is doing, but not directly changing its action (i.e. Telling it to leave the opponent it is directly attacking and focus on a different enemy) would not require an full action but rather a bonus action, as you are expending a potion of your focus to control it. If you choose to not control it, but let it decide how to deal with a combat scenario, it moves and acts on its own initiative and acts as it (the DM) personally sees fit. // When you're mounted on it, it cannot attack. It can only move, dodge and Dash. But while mounted you can potentially move 100 feet every turn. 50 foot movement, dash, 50foot movement and still maintain your own action.https://www.reddit.com/r/DnD/comments/60przf/5e_mounted_combat_clarification/ * Falls Artan dein Erstpatron ist, ** bekommst du Pferde-Reiten als Proficiency (vgl. Vehicle Proficiency PHB155); Das erlaubt dir Dinge vom Rücken eines Pferdes oder deines "Find Steed" Reittiers zu machen die ohne nicht möglich wären und ein exotisches Reittier zu reiten als hättest du einen "Exotic Saddle" (PHB155). ** kann dein besonderes Streitross (Bonded Mount, siehe oben) schon in Level (5 abzüglich Charisma-Bonus) das erste Mal auftauchen. Vergleiche auch "Mounted Combat" am Ende von Teil 2 des Spielerhandbuchs (PHB198) * Besonders geeignet für die Kombination mit Norytton sind die ihm bessonders nahe stehenden Artan (sein Bruder) und Norto (sein Ziehvater/Lehrmeister). Die Kombination Norytton-Artan-Norto erlaubt als Besonderes Reittier verschiedene aquatische Reittiere. Spezielle "Verbundene Reittiere" sind möglich. Die geringen Chancen dafür erhöhen sich, wenn du die richtigen göttlichen Patrone kombinierst und die Proficency 'Reiten' (Land Fahrzeug "Pferd") und "Reiten in der Luft" Special bonded mounts are possible, chances are hightened if you combine the right patron deities and have the "''riding" and "arial riding" non-weapon proficiencies: * Riesenadler braucht Artan and Dondra * RiesenTiger braucht Artan and Pura * RiesenEule braucht Artan and Seeker * Einhorn braucht Artan and Jaffna (nur für Traumritterinnen) * Drachen braucht Artan and Chnum and Thagoth (und sehr viel Glück) Es gibt keine Garantie, dass du ein legendäres Reittier das du dir wünschst auch bekommen wirst - es ist schliesslich eine Gabe der Götter, nicht ein Recht aus einem Handel das du einfordern kannst. Charisma of 17 is needed for handling and keeping a bonded mount, Charisma of 18 is recommended for handling and keeping a special bonded mount. Category:Myra-DE